Declaration au lit!
by glucose123
Summary: os: Petite declaration toute mimi de notre blond preferé au bord du lit! Et notre hermy qui sait pas profiter! alala cette intello qui se pose toujour des questions! Mais bon tout va bien qui finit bien ! Venez lire ! C'est pas long !


Mon corps tremblait encore, ma respiration était saccadée, mon cœur, lui, menaçait d'exploser ! Je le sentis bouger à côté de moi dans le lit, se relever, puis se tenir sur son coude. Il m'observa avec un regard perçant, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers moi. Il fit glisser la main sur mes cheveux puis sur ma joue et se mit à parler :

- Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi...

Tétanisée, je ne bougeai pas, ni ne parlai. C'était la première fois qu'il me disait de telles choses. Certes, cela faisait à présent six mois qu'on se fréquentait ... assidûment … pour être correcte. Notre relation n'était pas basée que sur le sexe, non, nous avions des moments emprunts de douceur et de tendresse, d'autres où nous parlions de choses et d'autres et des moments où nous étions juste ensemble sans réelle activité ! Mais j'avais remarqué que plus le temps passait et plus nous avions réciproquement ce besoin d'être ensemble, d'être proches l'un de l'autre, comme si nous étions aimantés. Ce n'était pas une relation, juste… Enfin je ne savais pas ! Toujours est-il que cela ne justifiait pas à mon sens une telle déclaration !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que je le pense ?

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Oui.

-Eh bien vois tu, Malefoy, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on pense, mais plutôt que l'on ressent ! Donc tu ne le ressens pas et donc c'est faux !

- Granger, Granger ! Toujours à chercher des explications, des réponses scientifiques à ce qui ne l'est pas ! Au fond tu nies juste une évidence ! Et tu veux que je te dise un truc : c'est pareil pour toi !

-…

- Granger ?

- Je ne nie pas !

- Si.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi, il est tard ! Ton esprit est soustrait à toute raison alors tais-toi !

Les yeux fermés, je sentis sa main se poser sur mon menton, me forçant à ramener mon regard vers le sien.

- Premièrement : tu ne me parles certainement pas sur ce ton ! Et deuxièmement : je dis la vérité et tu le sais ! De plus, c'est complètement rationnel !

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi s'il te plaît ? Me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu tiens à moi peut-il être rationnel ? Quand on connait notre passé, nos caractères, nos appartenances ? Hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Tu sais quoi Granger ?

- Quoi Malefoy ? Quoi encore ?

- T'es mignonne quand tu t'énerves ! Ton visage est crispé, concentré, comme quand on le fait. Ce regard implacable où brillent ces petites billes de feux, c'est… c'est captivant, électrisant, énervant et à la fois excitant !

Tout en me parlant, il n'avait cessé de faire glisser son doigt sur mes lèvres, de les caresser.

-…

- Et ça aussi c'est la vérité !

Il me souriait en plus, mais pas ce sourire basique de monsieur tout le monde, non, celui avec ce rictus !

- Enlève-moi ça de ton visage !

- Enlever quoi ?

- Ce rictus, cet air mauvais !

- Il est tard ! Ton esprit est soustrait à toute raison alors tais-toi !Tu divagues très chère !

- Et en plus de ça, tu te permets de piquer mes phrases ! Au moins ça montre ton manque d'originalité !

- Oh je te jure, pfff.

-...

-...

Le problème, quand on n'entendait pas Malefoy, c'était qu'il devait y avoir, non je dirais même, il y avait anguille sous roche !

- Malefoy ?

- Quoi ?

- C'était quoi ton « oh je te jure » ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir !

- Si ! Allez dis-moi ?

- Bien, je vais te le dire puisque tu y tiens : le problème c'est que je te fais une déclaration et toi tu trouves le moyen de te poser des questions, de chercher le pourquoi du comment ! Tu ne peux pas juste profiter du moment !

-...

- Tu vois, au final, tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas savoir !

Je me trouvais plus stupide que jamais, il avait dit vrai : il m'avait fait une déclaration et moi je lui faisais un semi-interrogatoire de police au lieu de lui répondre que je pensais la même chose que lui.

Honteuse résumait bien le sentiment que je ressentais. Il ne me restait plus alors qu'à essayer de rattraper les choses :

- Malfoy ?

-...

- Malefoy ?

- C'est Drago...

- Euh oui Drago ? Est-que tu pourrais redire ce que tu as dit au début ?

- Redire quoi ?

- Tu sais, quand on a fini de... enfin tu vois ! Tu as dit quelque chose, au tout début de notre discussion !

Il me regarda à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils, puis, souriant, il me dit :

- Tu en redemandes ? Je savais pas que t'aimais à ce point les déclarations !

- Dragoo, allez arrête, sois sérieux deux minutes !

- Oh c'est bon ! Rigole un peu miss je sais tout, incapable de se détendre !

-...

-...Sérieusement ? Faut que je te le redise ?

-...

- Bon... Hermione... Je t'aime et je tiens à toi !

C'était plus fort que moi, ma poitrine se comprima ! Me dire cela avec ce regard ! Bon, il ne fallait pas que je m'égare ou j'allais encore tout gâcher !

- Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui Hermione Granger, je veux bien t'épouser !

- Arrête idiot !

Je ne pus malgré tout m'empêcher de rire !

- Drago, je t'aime également, même s'il est évident que toi en comparaison, tu es fou de moi ! Et je tiens à toi comme à personne d'autre !

Je lui souris, Drago cependant conserva un visage neutre. Je commençai à m'inquiéter face à cette tête et ce silence. Mais très vite, je me détendis quand il me sourit et posa délicatement ces lèvres sur les miennes. Il se sépara de moi à mon grand regret :

- C'était pas mal comme déclaration, certes moins bien que la mienne, mais intéressante tout de même ! Cependant il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas …

-Ah bon, quoi ?

-Vois-tu, un Malefoy n'est jamais fou de quelqu'un ! Ce sont les autres qui sont fous de lui !

Que dire ? Drago ne changerait jamais ! Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que mes sentiments pour lui ne seraient pas près de changer ! Alors autant m'habituer à lui !


End file.
